football fight
by nightofthelivingwhatsoever
Summary: there's a football game and I can't wirte summaries.


Disclaimer: insert non-claiming words here

Disclaimer: insert non-claiming words here

Hiei: That was creative :rolls eyes:

Author: You wouldn't know creative even if it sat in your lap and called you daddy.

Kuwabara: Why do you call your self "author" instead of m…..(author whacking Kuwabara in the head with a baseball bat)

Author: Kurama, please explain to the readers why I call myself "author" in my stories.

Kurama: She calls herself author because she has hit an ultimate low and therefore she refuses to 1.acknowledge that she is a human being and 2. Call herself by her own name. Come to think of it, I don't think she's even told me her name.

Hiei: I know her name, but there's no point in blackmailing her since she won't say her name anyway, or be bothered that other people know it, so I'll keep it to myself.

Author: Yay! I win, now on to the fics.

"Hiei, are you coming to watch the football game at Genkai's temple with us?" Kurama asked, hunting through the mess in his closet to find his shoes.

"Maybe, Who's playing?"

"I believe its Colts vs. Chargers" the teen replied, pulling his Philip Rivers jersey, that was six sizes to big for him, over his sweater.

"Genkai's niece gonna be there"

"Yeah I think so, why?"

" It's always amusing to watch her and Kuwabara get into shouting matches." Hiei smirked, hopping off of the windowsill to join Kurama.

"Then I take it that you are going."

"Might as well, nothing else better to do." He shrugged and followed Kurama out the door.

By the time they reached Genkai's temple, the shouting had already started. You could see both Kuwabara and Genkai's niece, Mandi, shouting at each other by the front steps, both decked out in full team spirit attire. Kuwabara decked out in blue and white, Mandi dressed in Navy blue, white and gold, with a jersey similar to Kurama's'.

"COLTS!" Kuwabara shouted

"CHARGERS!" The other yelled, standing on her tiptoes to seem threatening, but that was no use since she was only 5 feet tall.

"Good God, they're going to kill each other before the game even starts." Kurama gawked at them, then chuckling at the thought of Mandi beating the tar out of Kuwabara (because she's mean like that.)

"Alright you two, get inside and quit arguing, the game starts in fifteen minutes," Genkai shouted at the two, who walked inside staring daggers at each other. Since Kuwabara refused to sit next to any of the Charger fans, the room was divided, one side Colts, one side Chargers. Kurama, Mandi, and Genkai were on the left. Kuwabara, and Yusuke on the right. Hiei didn't care for such human activities, so he preferred the windowsill.

"Alright, it's up to Yukina. Which ever side that she chooses will win the game, I can feel it." Mandi said, smiling at her when she walked into the room.

"So, Yukina, who are you rooting for anyways?" Yusuke asked, putting his feet on the coffee table, but quickly put them back down again when Genkai smacked him on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Oh, I know who she's rooting for, the Colts." Kuwabara said smugly, giving the evil eye to Mandi, who was glaring at him.

"Sorry Kuwa-chan, but I'm afraid that you're wrong." Yukina said apologetically.

"WHAT?" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed.

"No offence, but I've been a fan of the Chargers a long time. So I guess you could say that I'm loyal to my team."

"Oh, yeah, that's my girl, rootin for the Chargers." Mandi smiled, and scooted over to make room for Yukina.

The game started fabulously, with kick-off to the Chargers. About halfway through, Colts made a come back with a recovering a fumble, and making a touchdown. Unfortunately for the Colts, Chargers recovered the ball, and made a second touchdown, landing the score to 4 to 4, an even tie. At the end of the quarter, the teams went into overtime, with Chargers finally recovering the ball from the Colts, making the field goal, thus winning the game, 4 to 7, in favor of the Chargers.

Of course the living room was a wreck, with Kuwabara putting holes in the wall, by bashing his skull against it. Also with Mandi running around screaming at the top of her lungs, and throwing stuff, and the rest of them just watching it happen.

"Dear Lord, they've gone off the deep end." Kurama shook his head, sweeping up the mess that Mandi had made.

"Alright, fox-boy, next game is at your house. I am tired of those two tearing up the place." Genkai answered him, picking up something that looked like it belonged to the bomb squad.

"Deal, as long as they don't start with the yelling again. Otherwise, I'm calling the cops, and hauling them off to the wack farm."

Author: yeah! I'm finished. Pokes Kuwabara, who hasn't woke up yet, in the side

Kurama: I'll take him to the hospital.

Hiei: She wants reviewers to review, and everyone else to go to…

Author: HIEI!

Hiei: I was going to say "to your other stories."

Author: Oh, well, that's much better. If enough people review, there will be a part two to this story, SO REVIEW!! Please.


End file.
